gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Whoopi Goldberg
Whoopi Goldberg è una comica, attrice, cantautrice, attivista politica, autrice e conduttrice di talk show americana. Interpreta Carmen Tibideaux, preside della NYADA ed una delle insegnanti di Rachel nella quarta stagione di Glee. __TOC__ =Biografia= Esordi Sul palcoscenico dall'età di otto anni, esordisce al teatro Helena Rubistein Children's di New York. Appassionata della serie televisiva Star Trek, capisce guardando Nichelle Nichols che il suo futuro è nella recitazione tanto che all'inizio degli anni settanta abbandona la scuola per partecipare ai musical di Broadway. Dopo un periodo passato a combattere problemi di droga, nel 1973 sposa Alvin Martin, l'assistente sociale che la cura dalla tossicodipendenza e che la rende mamma dell'attrice Alex Martin. Dopo il divorzio da Martin nel 1979 si trasferisce a San Diego con la figlia ed inizia a lavorare per il San Diego Repertory Theatre. Per mantenersi lavora come muratore, lavapiatti e truccatrice per un'azienda di pompe funebri. Nel frattempo cambia il nome in Whoopi e assume il cognome della madre. All'inizio degli anni ottanta durante lo spettacolo teatrale Spook Show, viene notata da Mike Nichols, che la porta a Broadway.1 Il colore viola e l'anno 1985 Nel periodo di Broadway cattura l'attenzione di Steven Spielberg che nel 1985 le offre la parte di protagonista in Il colore viola e si aggiudica subito diversi riconoscimenti, tra i quali un Golden Globe e la nomination agli Oscar come miglior attrice. « Sarò sempre grata a Steven d'avermi offerto la "mia" Celie e sarà sempre con me. Come me, aveva fame d'amore umanista e un forte senso dell'umorismo, malgrado tutto. Mi alzo ancora ascoltando, dal film, "Miss Celié s Blues" o "Sister's Theme" di Quincy Jones. Il film resta una sfida, si discute nelle università, ha lanciato con me la oggi potente Oprah Winfrey, ci ha aiutato a essere donne e nere, mai vittime. Credo però che il film non sarebbe mai uscito senza Spielberg. » Nello stesso anno, vince un Grammy Award per il disco Whoopi Goldberg: Original Broadway recording e un Drama Desk Award per il musical Whoopi Goldberg. Nei successivi anni ottanta, dimostra di saper recitare ruoli drammatici ma anche comici, ne sono una prova Jumpin' Jack Flash e Il grande cuore di Clara. Da Ghost al successo Tra i protagonisti del video musicale di Michael Jackson Liberian Girl, nel 1990 per Ghost - Fantasma si aggiudica il secondo Golden Globe, vince un Saturn Award per la miglior attrice non protagonista (film) e riceve l'Oscar come miglior attrice non protagonista. Il personaggio della sensitiva Oda Mae Brown ottiene consensi di critica e pubblico, tanto che nel 2008 Premiere Magazine la classifica al 95° tra le cento più grandi interpretazioni di tutti i tempi.3 Nel 1992, con I protagonisti e Sister Act - Una svitata in abito da suora (per il quale si aggiudica una nomination ai Golden Globe) accresce il suo successo. L'affetto del pubblico per Whoopi Goldberg si vede proprio grazie a Sister Act, che per otto mesi, si rivela uno dei VHS più venduti e richiesti4. Nel 1993 reinterpreta il ruolo di Maria Claretta in Sister Act 2 - Più svitata che mai. Nel 1994 è la prima donna a presentare gli Academy Awards. Esperienza che ripete nel 1996, 1999 e nel 2002, aggiudicandosi anche due candidature agli Emmy Award. Voce originale della iena Shenzi in Il re leone e ironica governante in Una moglie per papà. Nel 1994 è nominata ai Saturn Award per Star Trek: Generazioni, tra il 1993-1996 vince quattro People's Choice Awards come migliore attrice e si aggiudica due nomination agli Image Awards come migliore attrice protagonista per i film A proposito di donne e L'agguato - Ghosts from the Past. Nel 1996 si aggiudica una candidatura ai Razzie Awards come peggiore attrice protagonista per Bogus - L'amico immaginario e una ai Kids' Choice Awards come migliore attrice per la commedia Eddie... un'allenatrice fuori di testa. Nel 1998 partecipa come ospite speciale nel ruolo di se stessa nella commedia Hollywood brucia. In televisione recita come guest star (nel doppio ruolo di se stessa e di una fotografa di cani) a due episodi della sitcom La tata. Da sempre in prima linea per i diritti e i doveri degli omosessuali (nel 1996 assieme ad altri colleghi partecipa al documentario che narra l'omosessualità nella storia del cinema, Lo schermo velato) nel 1999 viene premiata dalla comunità gay con il Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation.5 Parallelamente, partecipa al film Ragazze interrotte e vince un Image Awards come migliore attrice non protagonista per Benvenuta in paradiso. Anni duemila Meno fortunato per il versante cinematografico il terzo millennio, dove gli unici film degni di nota sono Rat Race e Star Trek: La nemesi . In compenso ottiene ottimi successi con la televisione ed il teatro. Nel 2001 al Madison Square Garden, affiancata dalla cantante Melissa Etheridge porta in scene I monologhi della vagina. Nel 2002 vince un Emmy Award per la trasmissione televisiva Beyond Tara: La vita straordinaria di Hattie McDaniel e si aggiudica un Tony Award ed un Drama Desk Award per il musical Millie. Nel luglio 2002, dopo vent'anni di carriera, riceve una stella nella Hollywood Walk of Fame. Interprete e produttrice assieme a Spike Lee del film per la televisione Good Fences, tra il 2003-2004, sceneggia, produce e recita nella serie televisiva della NBC Whoopi. Tra il 2005-2006 presta la voce a Franny (la capra bocca di rosa) in Striscia, una zebra alla riscossa e doppia il ruolo di Darlin nell'ultimo film diretto da Christopher Reeve, Piccolo grande eroe. Dal 2006 conduce il programma per l'ABC The View che nel 2009 le fa guadagnare un Daytime Emmy Award come migliore Talk Show. Proprio in questo periodo, durante un'intervista con Larry King annuncia il suo ritiro dalla carriera di attrice questo perché non riceve più copioni di film da interpretare: « Non c'è più spazio ad Hollywood per me, dal momento che ci sono attrici più giovani e più glamour che ottengono tutte le parti. "L'unica scelta è ritirarmi dal grande schermo se nessuno mi manda più copioni, non c'è più spazio per me nel mercato del cinema.6. » Nonostante tutto il ritiro non c'è mai stato, ma ha saputo investire con successo in settori come televisione, teatro, produzione, scrittura, doppiaggio di film d'animazione, radio e cinema indipendente. Produttrice e sceneggiatrice di Squadra Med - Il coraggio delle donne, nel 2006 partecipa come guest star alle serie televisive Law & Order: Criminal Intent e Tutti odiano Chris. Nel 2009 produce il musical Sister Act7. La sera del 14 gennaio 2010 i produttori di The Lion King sorprendono il pubblico di Broadway chiamando l'attrice (per un'unica sera) a interpretare la parte di Rafiki8. Nel 2010 ha doppiato il personaggio di Stretch in Toy Story 3. Premiata con una Laurea honoris causa al Wilson College di Chambersburg, secondo un sondaggio dell'Abacus, per ben dodici anni, tra il 1992-2004, Whoopi Golberg risulta una delle attrici più apprezzata e stimate dal pubblico italiano per comicità e bravura. Nel 1995 si rivela l'attrice più amata per il maggiore numero di audience9, mentre nel 1999 il popolo italiano la definisce l'artista più simpatica10. Nel 2004 si classifica quarta per bravura e prima per simpatia.11 Vita privata Il suo nome d'arte è tratto dall'espressione: "whoopee cushion" (oggetto usato per riprodurre il suono della flatulenza). Una donna infatti le aveva detto: "se fossi tua madre ti chiamerei Whoopi perché quando sei triste emetti un suono simile a quello di un whoopee cushion"12. Quelli che avevano ascoltato queste parole iniziarono quindi a chiamarla Whoopi. Dato che alcuni suoi lontani antenati portavano il cognome "Goldberg" fu lei stessa a volerlo aggiungere al suo nome. In tal senso l'attrice ha affermato: "Goldberg è una parte della mia famiglia, dovunque essa si trovi...".1314 Whoopi è stata sposata tre volte. La prima volta fu dal 1973 al 1979 con Alvin Martin, l'assistente sociale che l'aiutò nel recupero dalla tossicodipendenza e che la rende madre dalla sua unica figlia, l'attrice Alex Martin nel 1973, all'età di 18 anni. Nel 1986 convola a nozze con il direttore della fotografia David Claessen, dal quale divorzia nel 1989. Di breve durata anche il terzo matrimonio, nel 1999, con l'attore Lyle Trachtenberg, durato appena un anno. Ha convissuto dal 1996 al 2001 con l'attore Frank Langella e ha avuto una relazione con l'attore e comico Ted Danson15. Diviene nonna per la prima volta nel 1989, all'età di 34 anni, quando la figlia Alex ebbe il primo figlio, all'età di 16 anni. Glee Whoopi interpretra Carmen Tibideaux in Glee nella terza e quarta stagione. E' apparsa negli episodi L'occasione di una vita, Il fattore Unique e Le Nazionali nella terza stagione e, per ora, è apparsa negli episodio La nuova Rachel e Canto del cigno nella quarta stagione. Curiosità *E' molto amica con Patrick Stewart e Marlon Brando. *Ha vinto l'Annual Kennedy Centre Mark Twain Prize per la commedia. *La prima donna ad ospitare gli Academy Awards per conto suo. Li ha ospitati nel 1994, 1996, 1999 e 2002. *Ha studiato recitazione alla HB Studio in Greenwich Village a New York City. *Nonna di Amarah Skye (n. 1989), Jerzey (n. 1995) e Mason (n. 1998). *E' un'attiva sostenitrice pro-aborto, avendolo subito su se stessa all'età di 14. *Viaggia in autobus perché odia prendere l'aereo. *Ha vinto un Grammy per "Whoopi Goldberg: Direct From Broadway". *Una volta ha lavorato in una camera mortuaria quando il suo lavoro era applicare il trucco ai cadaveri. *Whoopi ha un British Academy Film Award, quattro People's Choice Awards ed è stata onorata con una stella sulla Hollywood Walk of Fame. Tutto questo l'ha resa una delle attrici più affermate della sua generazione ed è una dei pochi artisti ad aver vinto un Emmy, Grammy, Oscar e Tony Award. Categoria:Attori Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attrici Femmine